Perdido
by neah20
Summary: Un Noah perdido... encuentra algo interesante en que perder el tiempo,en vez de pedir indicaciones de su estancia... la batalla de Hogwarts.


Único capitulo: Hombre de gris.

La oscuridad de la noche se alzaba en todo su esplendor, por lo que podía divisar… un lago se veía a lo lejos entre torcidos árboles, dando un aspecto terrorífico –donde diablos estoy- susurro Tyki Mikk al salir de la puerta del arca, que se desaparecía a sus espaldas –otra vez perdido- aseguro indiferente, pues siempre le sucedía –no sé porque no me sorprende- se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a aquel lago dispuesto a ubicarse o preguntar dónde demonios estaba. Cualquiera con el panorama terrorífico enfrente hubiera preferido alejarse o quedarse hasta que amaneciera, pero el al ser un noah y presenciar todos los métodos de afecto que demostraba su ahora también hermano Sheryl a la siempre linda Road... sus nervios eran de acero.

Al llegar a aquel punto, pudo ver a lo lejos un tipo de domo de luz, cubriendo lo que podía asegurar era un castillo… su curiosidad fue demasiada, pues en cuestión de minutos comenzó a subir… como si el aire fueran escaleras, posicionándose en un punto panorámico pudo ver mucho mejor… y justo cuando otras tantas luces comenzaban a golpear dicho domo –vaya… un espectáculo- comento, acercándose sin siquiera bajar de donde se encontraba... caminando con toda la elegancia y paciencia del mundo, mientras buscaba un cigarro entre sus bolsas… agradecía que con los años hubieran mejorado su vicio.

Pudo ver a sus espaldas un bosque y que estaban en un tipo de isla, en el lago por el que pasaba noto que había algo en el fondo, pues aseguro sentir un tentáculo alzándose para alcanzarlo a la altura donde se encontraba –iluso- comento burlón a la criatura, al ver la falla rotunda de aquel monstruo en agarrarlo… él no quería ser tocado… por lo cual no podían tocarlo, ni siquiera le intereso en averiguar que criatura era, pues ahora su atención estaba en aquel domo de luz… que caía en pedazos bastante llamativos, pero sin apurar el paso.

Al acercarse más y más, diviso que unos extraños humos negros volaban al interior del castillo… gritos… vidrios romperse y una que otra explosión –gigantes- pregunto el hombre, desde lo alto… eso gano puntos de su curiosidad, unas estatuas luchaban, defendiendo uno de los puentes que conectaban el castillo… otro punto… personas defendiéndose con un palo, del cual salían algunos rayos llamativos… un punto más… un puente explotando… otro punto… y algunas personas que no parecían humanas… o vaya, esto está al límite permitido de curiosidad noah… luego fijo su vista, poniendo aún más atención… quienes eran los bandos que se enfrentaban… eran niños los que estaban peleando, con una diferencia marcada pues veía a algunos ya muertos… eso fue el colmo de sus puntos, era lo malo de ser el noah más humano que había… y como el conde no le advirtió nada de nada… pues comenzó a descender y apago su cigarrillo… su interés estaba al límite.

-Buenas noches…- saludo a un joven con tanta tranquilidad, que lo observaba con la guardia alta –no te preocupes… si tú quieres… seré de tu bando… parece que van perdiendo- comento indiferente.

-Q..Que eres… y porque debo creerte- pregunto el joven, tenía una grave herida en su frente… sangre corría por esta, cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Bien… como signo de mi buena fe…- el hombre alzo sus brazos y de ellos comenzaron a salir miles de mariposas negras, el chico solo abrió mucho los ojos en signo de sorpresa e incredibilidad –que te parece… si limpio algo el frente- se encogió de hombros –solo dime… a quienes quieres que elimine primero-

-Eh… bueno…- recuperándose del shock, pensó un poco en las palabras del extraño -los gigantes- comento dudoso, a pesar de que la batalla se libraba a su alrededor, parecía que estaba siendo ignorado… conversando con un extraño mientras peleas no es algo normal… ¿o si?

-Bien… ya escucharon pequeñas… desháganse de los gigantes- ordeno, siendo obedecido… sorprendiendo a los que por fin prestaban atención, vieron que el único gigante que había podido ingresar chillaba de dolor… dejando nada de su cadáver, con esta muestra las mariposas aumentaron de volumen –bien… vayan a los que están fuera- dijo burlón y esa nube negra/violeta se desplazó por toda el área –ya crees en mi buena fe- arqueo la ceja, clavando su mirada miel en el silencioso joven.

-Bien… te creo… aunque no me puedes culpar… no todos los días vez personas grises ofreciéndote ayuda cuando no sabes quienes son tus enemigos- aseguro tímido el chico, a sus espaldas las peleas se habían detenido, estaban algo sorprendidos todavía por aquel espectáculo violeta –Neville Longbottom- le extendió su mano, aunque dudo un poco.

-Tyki Mikk… y no te culpo, yo estaría igual que tú en esta situación - respondió el saludo –por lo que vi… los de negro son los malos- señalo a sus espaldas, parecía que ahora si le sacaban la vuelta intencionalmente

-Bueno… ellos son mortifagos… y si son los malos…- se encogió de hombros el chico –pero debo irme… aunque agradezco su ayuda… -dijo el chico corriendo hacia el campo de batalla… todos parecieron reaccionar, comenzando de nuevo el movimiento.

-Vaya… chaval muy valiente- comento el hombre, comenzando a caminar por aquel lugar… como si de un paseo se tratara… en su camino libero a varios chicos de las garras de uno que otro mortifago, aunque estaba seguro que algunos le gruñeron… que clase de humano gruñe hoy en día… se cuestionó, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera de su interés –bien… parece que no hay mucho de lo cual divertirse- murmuro, algo fastidiado… hacia su obra del día, pero esperaba un poco de placer al luchar.

Algo llamo su atención, difícil siendo que ignoraba todo a su alrededor… solo cuando los chiquillos tenían problemas y estaban en desventaja, se metía a salvarlos –Repelo- murmuro, protegiendo a ambos chicos de una explosión, no parecían estudiantes… pero al no engalanar la extrañas ropas negra, dedujo que eran del bando "bueno".

Uno de los jóvenes se levantaba, analizando a aquel hombre elegante de gris piel -Gracias…- inquirió el pelirrojo, volteando a observar a su extraño salvador -Percy Wesley- saludo cortes, dando señas de ser una persona bastante educada.

-No hay problema… estaba dudoso a hacerlo… pero viendo que no visten de negro… supuse bien- sonrió Tyki, alejándose de aquel par… siguiendo su excursión.

-Y ese… de donde salió… eh Percy…- pregunto el otro pelirrojo, algo sordo por la explosión levantándose de aquella acción.

-Eso es lo de menos… alguien que es capaz de andar por ahí sin varita… usando quien sabe que para valerse… merece mis respetos Fred- contesto el pelirrojo, comenzando de nuevo su cacería de mortifagos… agradecido internamente porque posiblemente el gemelo no iba a sobrevivir el ataque repentino.

De repente todo se detuvo y una molesta voz lleno aquel lugar –tiempo muerto- aseguro, en sus manos tenia a una mujer herida, directo al lugar donde al parecer todos se reunían, al abrirse paso muchos lo miraban con curiosidad y agradecimiento… el extraño de gris… lo habían apodado.

-Señor Mikk- saludo el chico que fue su primer encuentro, recibiéndolo un poco entusiasta –gracias a usted… no son tantas las perdidas- aunque su mirada mostraba la tristeza, aquel señalo a su alrededor… algunos estaban ya cubiertos con mantas… signos del deceso y otros se quejaban de dolores… siendo atendidos –venga… hay que auxiliar a Tonks-

-Tonks- pregunto el noah, acordándose que tenía una mujer entre sus brazos –ah… la chica- contesto –no tienes que agradecer nada… solo estaba de paso- sonrió, al poner a la susodicha en una camilla –antes de retirarme…- trono sus dedos, y aquellas mariposas adornaron el salón, regresando a su cuerpo –suerte Chaval… pero ya me atrase- sonrió amablemente.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues aquel hombre desapareció todos lo comenzaron a rodear, haciéndole mil preguntas... al parecer era el único que sabía de su identidad.

-Quien era el… señor Longbottom- una mujer algo anciana se acercó, tomando la voz de entre todas las preguntas que realizaban –todos preguntan lo mismo- cuestiono nuevamente, ordenando silencio a los interesados que los rodeaban.

-Al parecer… un buen hombre que iba de paso… Tyki Mikk- sonrió el chico, ahora solo tenían que esperar el regreso de Harry Potter… ya que Voldemort pidió que se entregara para detener toda esta guerra.

XXXXX

-Muy mal… Tyki… muy mal- regañaba un regordete desde las alturas, volando con un paraguas… una caricatura victoriana… al hombre que se acercaba… a sus espaldas un castillo casi en ruinas –que te he dicho… no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden-

-Lo se… pero no lo pude evitar- se encogió de hombros el noah, mostrando una inocente sonrisa.

-Si lo podías evitar… y te aseguro que ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguar dónde estabas- arqueo sus cejas caricaturescas al abrir una puerta de aquella arca negra.

-Detalles… solo son detalles- contesto con simplicidad, encendiendo un cigarro y adentrarse al portal –vamos Conde… que ya hice mi obra del día-

-Nunca cambiaras- suspiro aquel sonriente hombre y observo el panorama –mundo mágico… agradece que no esté interesado en ti- con un tono tétrico sonrió, desapareciendo en instantes.

XXXXX

Esa noche, paso a la historia… en los encabezados de los siguientes días, el Trio dorado ahora considerados héroes de guerra… junto a otros, como Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom… se cuestionaban quien había sido ese misterioso hombre, de nombre Tyki Mikk que muchos aseguraron que con simples mariposas y fuerza fue de un gran apoyo durante la primera parte de aquella fatídica noche. Desapareció tan misteriosamente como apareció… y muchos agradecen su vida al extraño… hombre de gris.

XXXXX

La lluvia azotaba fuerte Londres, y un pordiosero pedía limosna a duras penas… las leyes habían sido fortalecidas para evitar dichos espectáculos penosos –vaya mierda- aseguro aquel que tenía su cabello empapado y lentes de fondo de botella –si tan solo… no hubiera recordado nada…- suspiro cansado, pues no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaría el destino a partir de ese momento… la guerra que se detuvo casi 100 años había comenzado a regresar, todavía le fascinaba su vida… blanco y negro siempre será su lema. Sin saber, que en el mundo mágico lo buscaban para conmemorarlo y darle la gloria que él nunca pidió.

XXXXX

FIN

Un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió en un sueño… eso de leer Harry Potter y estar obsesionada con D gray man es malo ¬¬ y eso que es uno de los tantas historias que armo en el subconsciente.

Saludos y si se me ocurre otra… luego la subiré :3


End file.
